Oliva's Baby
by Miss Rapper
Summary: When Olivia gets pregnant, she tells Elliot that he's the father but when he denies it Olivia decides to prove him wrong.


Summary: When Olivia gets pregnant, she tells Elliot that he's the father but when he denies it Olivia decides to prove him wrong.

* * *

Chapter 1:Olivia Finds Out

It was just a regular day in New York and Detectives Benson and Stabler were working on a case that was involving the death of a teenage girl.

''So did the mom kill her daughter?'' Elliot asked Olivia.

''I don't know.'' Olivia said while rubbing her stomach.

''Olivia, are you okay?'' Elliot asked.

''Yeah, it's just a little stomach ache.'' Olivia said.

Before Elliot could say anything further, Olivia threw up on her desk and she then fell out on the floor.

When she woke up she was in the hospital and Elliot was sitting beside her when she asked him,'' What happened?''

''You fell out so we call the ambulance.'' Elliot said.

''Why did I fall out?'' Olivia asked.

''I wanted to wait until you woke up and there goes the doctor now.'' Elliot said as he saw the doctor come through the door.

''Elliot can you wait outside, I want the doctor to tell me first.'' Olivia said.

Elliot waited out the door for at least 5 minutes and when the doctor came out he told Elliot,'' You can go in now.''

Elliot walked back in and asked,'' What's wrong?''

''I'm pregnant.'' Olivia said.

''What?'' Elliot said while looking stunned.

''I know who the father is.'' Olivia said.

''Who is it?'' Elliot asked.

''You are.'' Olivia said.

''What? I was only with you when Kathy and I broke up, we didn't do it that much.'' Elliot said.

''Yes we did and you know it and the doctor said I'm 16 weeks pregnant.'' Olivia said.

''There's no way that baby is mine, I've already got kids.'' Elliot said.

"Elliot if you really want to find out if the baby is yours, take a DNA test to prove it.'' Olivia suggested.

''No, I don't need to take a test to prove it.'' Elliot said.

''Elliot please.'' Olivia said.

''No! I've gotta go home to my kids and my wife.'' Elliot said.

''You know what, I don't care just leave and I'll see you at work tomorrow.'' Olivia said.

''Wait? You can't go to work when you're pregnant.'' Elliot said.

''Why? Is it because you don't want anyone to find out that you have a baby that is coming from your partner?'' Olivia asked.

''What are you trying to do Olivia?'' Elliot asked.

''I want you to believe me but you won't.'' Olivia said.

''No, you need to believe me.'' Elliot said.

''Get out!'' Olivia yelled.

''What the matter with you?'' Elliot asked.

''What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? You're the one who's acting crazy, now get out or else I'm gonna call a doctor to get you out and I will ask him to use force and I wouldn't care if he breaks your arm.'' Olivia said.

''Fine, I'll leave but I don't want to see you at work tomorrow.'' Elliot said as he left out the door.

After he left Captain Cragen, Detective Munch, and Detective Tutuola walked in and Detective Munch asked,'' Why did Elliot wall out of here like he had a problem?''

''I told him I was going back to work tomorrow and he got all worried because I'm pregnant.'' Olivia said.

''What? Elliot is right'', Captain Cragen said,'' You can't go to work tomorrow when something might happen, what if you get shot or something?''

''I don't want to just sit at home all the time by myself and do nothing, a lot of women who are pregnant still go to work if they have a job like mine.'' Olivia said.

''You know Olivia is right, I've known a lot of women who did that.'' Detective Munch said.

''See, Munch agrees with me.'' Olivia said.

''You know what, you can go to work.'' Captain Cragen said.

''What? You can't let Olivia go to work.'' Detective Tutuola said.

''I'm sorry but she's a grown woman and can make her own choices.'' Captain Cragen said.

''How long have you've been pregnant?'' Detective Munch asked.

''16 weeks.'' Olivia said.

''Wow and you didn't know?'' Captain Cragen asked.

''Yeah.'' Olivia said.

''Do you know who the father is?'' Detective Tutuola asked.

Olivia was thinking to tell them that Elliot was the father because he was the only man she had ever been with but she didn't want anyone to say anything so she said,'' I don't know.''

''Well we hope you feel better, see you tomorrow.'' Detective Tutuola said as he and the other 2 left.

Olivia sat in the hospital bed thinking how Elliot said he was not the father but she knew he was because he was the only one she had ever been with and knew it and even though he said he wasn't the father, Olivia knew he was because she is never wrong.

After thinking about it the sun went down and Olivia realized it was 9:00p.m and she had to get some sleep so she would be ready to leave in the morning.

* * *

Chapter 2:Going To Work and Talking With Kathy

When Olivia woke up she looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00a.m. and so she got up and put on some clothes.

After she finished doing that she went to the front desk and said,'' I'm Olivia Benson and I would like to check out of this hospital.''

''Ok, just write your name her for the check out list.'' a nurse said.

Olivia wrote her name and left to go to work.

When she got there she said,'' Hey everyone.''

''Nobody said anything to her and so she asked,'' Are you guys mad at me or something?''

Finn Tutuola walked up to her and said,'' Elliot told us that you said he was the father of your baby and you told us you didn't know, why did you lie to us?''

''Because I didn't want you guys to pick on me and get mad at me and I know Elliot told you that he is not the father but I know he is because he was the only man I've been with.'' Olivia said.

''What about Kathy?'' Detective Munch asked.

''It was when they broke up and she put him out and she doesn't know at least I think she doesn't.'' Olivia said.

Before anyone said anything Elliot walked in and said,'' Sorry I'm late everyone.''

Olivia looked at Elliot and rolled her eyes.

''Are you two mad at each other?'' Detective Munch asked.

''I don't know, maybe you should ask Elliot.'' Olivia said.

''No, why don't you ask Olivia.'' Elliot said.

''Elliot, we know you are the father of Olivia's baby.'' Detective Tutuola said.

''What? I am not the father, she knows it and I know it.'' Elliot said.

''How come you just won't take a test?'' Olivia asked.

''Because I can tell if another woman has a baby by me and your baby is not mine!'' Elliot yelled.

''How many men do you think I slept with?'' Olivia asked.

''I think 10.'' Elliot said.

That's when Olivia started tearing up, grabbed her jacket and said,'' I can't believe you said that.''

Olivia walked out and then Detective Munch said,'' You didn't have to say that and you know it isn't true.''

''Yeah but she thinks I'm the father.' Elliot said.

''We know that but you hurt her feelings and you know that wasn't right.'' Detective Tutuola said.

''Guys, it's just that I have to deal with my own kids and I can't pay child support with all the bills I have to pay.'' Elliot said.

''Why don't you take the test and if you are the father maybe you and Olivia can work something out and someone else can be the father.'' Detective Munch said.

''Do you really want me to do that?'' Elliot asked.

''If you don't Olivia will keep asking you to take the test until you do and I think you should do it.'' Detective Tutuola said.

Elliot didn't say anything and that was when he got a phone call from Kathy and she said through the phone,'' Elliot you didn't tell me Olivia is pregnant.''

''How did you find out about that?'' Elliot asked.

''Olivia is over here right now and we're just having a cup of tea.'' Kathy said.

''I'm coming over there now.'' Elliot said.

'' What? Stay there, I never had a chance to hang out with her and you need to stay there and work on that case.'' Kathy said.

''Fine, I'll stay.'' Elliot said.

''Thank you, I love you.'' Kathy said.

''Love you too.'' Elliot said.

''So, do you know who the father is?'' Kathy asked Olivia.

''Um no but I don't care who it is because I always wanted a baby and with or without a father I know my child is gonna be strong.'' Olivia said.

''Is it a boy or a girl?'' Kathy asked.

''I don't know, I've been meaning to ask the doctor but it never came around.'' Olivia said.

''I think you should find out because you can be prepared if it's a boy or a girl, that's what me and Elliot did.'' Kathy said.

''I think you're right, I'm go to the hospital right now.'' Olivia said.

''I'm going with you since the kids are in school and sine I have nothing else to do.'' Kathy said.

''Ok because I don't wanna be alone.'' Olivia said.

They went to the hospital and when they got there Olivia and Kathy went in a room with a doctor and Olivia said,'' I wanna know if the baby is a boy or a girl.''

''Ok hold on.'' said the doctor.

He told them to look at the screen and they saw the baby and the doctor said,'' Congratulations, it's a boy.''

''Oh my god, a little baby boy.'' said Kathy.

''Doctor can you give me and my friend some privacy?'' asked Olivia.

''Sure.'' said the doctor and then he walked out the door.

''Olivia, what's wrong?'' asked Kathy.

''I know who the father is.'' said Olivia.

''Really, who?'' asked Kathy.

''Please don't be mad but Elliot is the father.'' said Olivia.

''What? Are you sure?'' asked Kathy.

''I'm sure but he doesn't believe it and when I told him to take a test he said no and I know that he is the father because he was the only one I slept with.'' said Olivia.

''What if he is the father?'' asked Kathy.

''I think he won't be there to support the baby because he already has kids.'' said Olivia.

''If he doesn't want to be the father maybe you can find someone else.'' said Kathy.

''But what if changes his mind and he wants to be the father?'' asked Olivia.

''I don't know but I will be there for you every step of the way.'' said Kathy

''Thanks Kathy, you're a great friend.'' said Olivia.

* * *

Part 3:The Baby Shower and He Isn't The Father

After months Kathy threw Olivia a baby shower and when it was over Olivia said to Kathy as they cleaned up,'' Thank you for the baby shower Kathy, that was so fun.''

''Your welcome.'' said Kathy.

''You didn't have to go all out.'' said Olivia.

''But at least the women had fun.'' said Kathy.

''Yeah, you were right.'' said Olivia.

They then heard a knock on the door and when Kathy opened the door Elliot walked in and Kathy asked,'' What are you doing here?''

''Elliot you said you weren't the father and I understand.'' said Olivia.

''I know but I wanna take a test because I feel bad about what I said and I just want you to be happy and if I'm the father I will send the baby gifts for his birthday and for Christmas.'' said Elliot.

''Really? When do you wanna take the test?'' asked Olivia.

''I made an appointment today and I think we should get going.'' said Elliot.

''Ok, Kathy will you come with us?'' asked Olivia.

''Sure.'' said Kathy.

They went to the hospital for their appointment and after waiting a few minutes for the blood test the doctor walked in and said,'' I'm sorry but Mr. Stabler you're not the father.''

''What? Then who is?'' asked Elliot.

''A man named Finn Tutuola.'' said the doctor.

''You told me you didn't sleep with another man.'' said Elliot.

''I'm sorry I lied but I was with Finn for a few months and I didn't think he was the father.'' said Olivia.

''So you wanted me to be the father and not Finn? When that baby is born he is gonna be light skin and you think I'm gonna believe that baby will be mine and he might be Finn's?'' said Elliot.

''I'm sorry, you have to forgive me.'' said Olivia.

''I can't believe you did this to me, you had me go threw all that and you knew I wasn't the father.'' said Elliot.

''You know what I don't care, I know Finn will be there.'' said Olivia.

''How do you know that?'' asked Elliot.

''Because I called him and said he would be there and I knew you wouldn't be the father.'' said Olivia.

Olivia grabbed her bag and said,'' I don't want to see you again.''

* * *

Part 4:Friends Again and The Father Being There.

Months later Olivia gave birth to her baby boy and she named Finn Junior or FJ for short.

''Olivia, he's beautiful.'' said Finn.

''I know, he has your eyes.'' said Olivia.

Elliot and Kathy walked in and Elliot said,'' Hey.''

''What are you doing here?'' asked Olivia.

''I wanted to see my nephew.'' said Elliot.

''You want to be his uncle?'' asked Olivia.

''Yeah and Kathy wants to be his aunt.'' said Elliot.

''Are you still mad at me?'' asked Olivia.

''No, I decided to forgive you because I overeacted and I didn't mean to.'' said Elliot.

''You know what, I forgive you, and you and Kathy can be his uncle and aunt.'' said Olivia.

''Thanks.'' said Elliot.

''No problem.'' said Olivia.

And after that Elliot, Kathy, and their kids visited Olivia, Finn, and FJ forever.


End file.
